Options Guy
by thewriterstory
Summary: The penguins, mainly Private, Kowalski and Skipper have an interesting conversation about top secret files and their roles in their team. Then they talk about the secrets they hide from their team. No violence, no suggestive content, no slash, no romance. Friendly one-shot :)


**OPTIONS GUY**

**Hey guys! Don't think that just because I'm uploading more than one thing today, I'm really free at home, because I'm not. I still have work to do. But I hope you enjoy another piece, this one's Kowalski-centric.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar.**

* * *

"Skipper, when you go on solo missions, who do you get the options from?" Private asked curiously, one summer day. The penguins were relaxing top side, sun tanning. Private had whipped up four milkshakes which put them in a more slack mood.

"Well, I get it from myself of course. Why do you ask?"

"No specific reason really. I'm just wondering why you tire Kowalski with the options when you go on missions if you can give them yourself."

"But what else do you think Kowalski can specialize in, during missions?"

Kowalski and Rico who were silently listening to the conversation perked up.

"Certainly not leadership." Skipper added after a moment.

"What? You aren't around whenever I lead the team. What makes you so sure about that?" Kowalski asked, removing his sunglasses to turn and look at Skipper "in the eye".

"Who knos, maybe 'Walski could b come a Skipper one day." Rico said cooly before going back to his R&R.

Skipper looked at all of them before saying, "Whoa whoa, why is everyone taking sides against me?"

"Sorry Skipper, we're just saying what we think. Its nothing personal." Private apologized. Maybe he should have held this conversation in a more private place.

"Its alright then," Skipper stopped to think for a while, while taking a few more sips of the milkshake, "Kowalski, I have seen your files before."

"Wa-what files?" Kowalski spluttered.

"The top secret ones."

"But-that was high classified and locked up, and even I didn't have access."

"Well, I dug it up." Skipper responded.

Private and Rico looked at each other, confused.

"R we missin' something here?" Rico questioned.

"Its just some restricted files Skipper stole." Kowalski replied, shooting a look at his commander.

"Hey I didn't steal them!" Skipper countered.

"Then?" Kowalski pressed.

"Technically I had access to them too, it was restricted to high-ranking majors and commanding officers, which I _am_. They forgot my existence since I haven't worked in the HQ for years, so I wasn't given the password to the file, so I had to break in and dig it up manually."

"Reallyyy…" Kowalski looked unconvinced.

"Its the truth!" Skipper raised his voice a little, but was careful to not let their neighbours hear.

"Hold up hold up." Private interrupted. The two bickering figures of authority stopped in their tracks and turned to look at their youngest teammate.

"Yes?" Skipper asked.

"You mean Kowalski has this really top-secret mission, details of which as secret as your mission in Denmark?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Uh well yes." Skipper answered before his comrade.

"No! Skipper's one was more dangerous than mine! Mine isn't that secret, suspicious or that classified."

Skipper looked at Kowalski with an incredulous face.

"What?" Kowalski exclaimed.

"Okay, don't listen to him Private. His mission was actually to infiltrate a base, and he had to lead because his commanding officer bailed out-"

"-my commanding officer was you-" Kowalski intervened,

"- moving on, he led his team into a very uneventful situation, so terrible that even I couldn't get the details about that."

A moment of awkward silence.

"So that means Kowalski hides as many secrets as you do?!" Private pointed out.

Another silence ensued. Now Rico turned to look at Private with wide eyes. Kowalski and Skipper stared at each other before turning to look at their Private again, completely speechless.

_Great. Now I'd never trust them completely again. - Private thought._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story :)**

_-thewriterstory_  
_3rd May_


End file.
